Tiny Princess
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: It's Christmas time in Wonderland, and Alice gives the Jokers a small music box. Little did she know that the box has magical powers that can shrink any person it's owner is thinking of. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiny Princess**

**Summary:**It's Christmas time in Wonderland, and Alice gives the Jokers a small music box. Little did she know that the box has magical powers that can shrink any person it's owner is thinking of. After almost everyone but the Jokers are shrunk, what's going to happen?

**ONE- Music Box**

Christmas was nearing in Wonderland, just 1 day away. Alice had bought everyone a present. Well, almost everyone. She wanted to give the Jokers something, but had no clue what.

"They have a lot of toys in the prison... Maybe it's just a weird fetish.. But I should get them something that they can keep forever."Alice rambled to herself as she wandered around the shopping district. She then came across an old-fashioned looking antiques store, and went inside.

"Ah, welcome young lady!"a girl about 2 inches smaller than Alice called. She wore a white and blue sailor uniform, a black cape, a witch hat, and black thigh high socks. The rim of her hat covered her face. "What can I get you this fine day? Love potion? Soul Switcher? Magic Powder?"

"A-ah none of that. I was just looking for a nice gift for somebody."I said, and she put her finger on her chin and thought.

"Music box?"she asked with a huge smile.

"Music box? Hmm... Actually, that sounds perfect!"I smiled. She clapped her hands together and a music box appeared out of nowhere.

"Free of charge my dear. Now may I ask who this'll be going out to?"she asked, writing on a piece of paper.

"Black and White Joker."I said, and her led broke.

"Honey... I think it's best you stay away from the Jokers..."she said, her face and expression getting darker.

"S-so I've been told."I stuttered, backing up.

"Good girl. Here ya go!"she smiled, handing the box to me. I left as fast as I could. Well that was he highlight of my day.

_Christmas Morning-_

All the Role Holders gathered at Vivaldi's Castle for the Christmas party. Even the Takanashi sisters* were here! I spotted Black and White near the stairs and went over.

"Merry Christmas! This is for both of you!"I smiled, holding out the music box. They both stared at me with blank expressions.

"Er.. Thanks. I don't really remember anyone ever giving us anything before."Black said. White raised an eyebrow at him.

"But didn't Nyanko-chan give us plenty of presents not too long ago?"White asked. Black gave him an awkward expression.

"Who?"he asked.

"How sad, you forgot. Never mind, thank you Alice."White finished. I nodded and we talked a bit until the party came to an end.

_Later that Night- __**3rd person POV**_

"A music box huh?"Black muttered, poking the white box.

"I wonder where she got it..."White commented. Black shrugged.

"Anyways, what are we going to do about the Hatters?"Black asked, one hand supporting his chin on the desk, as he used the other to wind the crank.

"We can worry about that tomorrow. You should get some rest, after all, you haven't cursed since morning."White said. Black slammed his head on the desk.

"I know! God this is killing me! Why did she have to make up that rule? !"Black whined. White chuckled and left the room.

* * *

**LOLWHUT yeah I put my effort into thinking this one up. YOLO and YODO... Okay random.. So anyways, I starred the Takanashi sisters because some of you may not know them.**

**Miu and Rie Takanashi are major characters in my future story. They also starred in Happy Easter as minor characters. I'll put their character profiling back up there soon if you want more info. R&R please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiny Princess-**

* * *

**Author:Okay everyone, I'm back from the longest break I've ever had in my whole life. *bows*I apologize for not updating! I even told someone I would update, but then I completely forgot about it! I'm very very very very very very very very very very very *takes a deep breath*very very sorry!**

**Alice:*sweat drops*It's okay Kira-chan...**

**Author:NO IT'S NOT! I LEFT THESE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WAITING!**

**Alice:B-beautiful?...**

**Author:Are you implying that they're ugly? *gasp*How evil, Alice! Everyone is beautiful!**

**Alice:=_= WHEN DID I BECOME THE BAD GUY? !**

**Author:I don't own J/C/H/D/A/TnKnA, nor the characters. Only the story and the few OCs that will be introduced.**

**Alice:Don't ignore me!**

* * *

**TWO-Shrunk**

The next morning was unusually cold in all territories, and because of such a strange occurrence, a meeting was being held at Clover Tower. The Role Holders and Alice gathered in the meeting room, along with some servants from each territory. Strangely, 4 Role Holders were missing.

"Does anyone have any idea where Dupre could be? I want to get this meeting over with. I have clocks to finish fixing."Julius scowled. Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"I'm sure they're just running late Julius, please be patient."Alice said. Julius paused momentarily before letting out a sigh, and he sipped his cup of coffee.

"Those no good Hatters! I knew it! I just knew they were going to delay the meeting. Now I won't be able to go home and admire the Christmas present my beloved Alice gave to me!"Peter shouted, hands slamming on the table.

"Now, now, calm down everyone. Like Alice said, they could be running late."Miu defended the Hatters, for Rie were friends with Dee and Dum, as she was with Blood and Elliot.

"Yes, please be patient."White added. A vein popped on Miu's head, and White noticed.

"Must you always agree with me, White-san?"Miu asked, eyebrow twitching. White smiled innocently at her and nodded.

"Of course. It's only proper to be kind to a lady."White replied.

"Should I take that as an insult?"Miu seethed through her teeth.

"Of course not Miss Miu."White said innocently. Miu was about ready to bring out her frying pan to whack him. "My, my Miss Miu, you have a shorter temper than my counterpart."

"What's that supposed to mean?"Black eyed White, frowning.

"I mean, both you and Miu Takanashi have short tempers. You two could be like siblings!"White teased. He shouldn't have said that though.

"Excuse me? ! That's an insult to both me, and my little sister!"Miu shouted. As if on cue, Rie looked up from her snack, cake frosting smeared all over her face.

"Yeah?"Rie agreed, but questioningly. She had no idea what was going on. All she heard was 'siblings', 'insult', and 'Rie'.

"The hell is wrong with you White? ! Like hell I'd be related to these two freaks."Black insulted. Various veins popped out of both Miu and Rie. Miu took out her frying pan, while Rie took off her arm warmers and turned them into tonfas. Black took out his weapon too, and White stayed neutral.

"P-please stop guys! This is not the time to fight!"Alice pleaded. The three Role Holders ignored Alice, and started their fight.

Black repeatedly shot at the two sisters, who dodged each and every bullet. Miu jumped onto the table, did a backflip, and stuck the warden with her frying pan. This did not stop him though. He roundhouse kicked Miu's face, causing her to shriek in pain as she was sent flying into the wall.

"Onee-san! you... You... You evil demon!"Rie roared. She was fully angered now. She was in ready position, tonfas wielded in each hand, trying not to let tears come out. Black smirked and charged at her, whip instead of gun. (He thought it'd be best to go 'easy' on the younger one. Even though he's what people call 'cold' and 'ruthless', he would not dare hurt a hair on a child. Especially one that's been keeping his prisoners shut up for the past 5 years.) Rie dodged Black's attack, but he counter attacked by wrapping his whip around her tonfa and pulling her forward to him. He picked her up by her legs, as she held down her skirt (must keep dignity), and he chucked her out the window.

"B-Black! How could you? !"Alice cried, rushing over to the window. Rie was laying in the cold snow. A puddle of blood was surrounding her, but she was not dead. Rie tried to sit up with all her strength. Her tonfas were thrown somewhere in the snow, and not even Alice could see them from the view.

Ace was now angry too. Rie had always came to play with him when Alice wouldn't (but Alice did not know Rie or Miu at the time) and took care of him when he was sick... Like.. Yes, like a little sister. Ace drew his sword, his usual smile on, but a dark aura surrounding him.

"You want to die too?"Black smirked.

"I can't allow you to hurt Little Rie like that Joker."Ace said. The two charged at each other. They started to fight, and for a while Ace had the upper hand.

From the other side of the room, White sighed. He loved to cause mayhem, but he didn't expect anyone to get injured severely. At least, not at the moment. _'Joker!'_ White looked around the room to see who called him. _'Joker!'_ Again, he looked, but nobody was even looking at him. They were either watching the fight, trying to stop the fight, or went to check on Rie. That's when he felt a tug at his pant leg.

"Huh?"White looked down, and saw the top of a hat. A black hat. A black top hat. There's only one person who wears black top hats. "Dupre?"White asked. He crouched down and saw Blood. He was the size of a small can of soda. White could not believe what he was seeing. Noting that Blood wanted attention, and probably from everyone, White took out a gun and shot it at the ceiling. Attention was turned to him. "Ahem. I believe you'd all like to see this."

* * *

30 minutes after White had gotten their attention, and everyone saw little Blood, Rie was sent to a hospital, while Miu was kept in the infirmary inside Clover Tower.

"Bwahaha! Look! It's a mini Dupre!"Gowland laughed, pointing at the very pissed off Blood. Alice sweat dropped and picked Blood up.

"How on earth did this happen?"Alice asked.

"As I stated before, I just woke up and I was the size of a baseball!"Blood growled. Alice flinched, and let him down. Noticing he had scared her, Blood sighed. "Sorry."

"Apologies, apologies. That's not important. What's important is finding out the origin of this mess."Julius said.

"So the same thing happened to the Hare and the Tweedles?"Boris asked. Blood nodded.

"Yes. It happened to all four of us."Blood replied. The Role Holders were in deep thought now, even Ace.

"Well.. We have two things we need to solve. One, why aren't the rest of us shrunk? And two, what on earth is happening here?"Nightmare said, trying to figure it out. Out of nowhere, the door slammed open, and the girl from the antique store Alice had gone to stood in the doorway.

"I believe I can answer that."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Although the chapter title implies the whole chapter will be about someone being shrunk, the chapter has more action and focuses on the other Role Holders first. I don't really know how to put it... So... In simpler terms, this chapter contains more action and focuses on other characters, even though it should be focused on the shrunken Role Holders.**

**I wanted to include action into this story, because, you can't have a good story without some action, right? If you still don't know who the Takanashi Sisters are, just ask me, or read Happy Easter!. It won't give much info, but you'll still understand who they are and what their purpose is.**

**If you're wondering who this mysterious shop owner is, I won't tell. You can take guesses, like for example,**

**"a weird high schooler with no life", "a magician who screws with other people", etc. If you get it right, or partially right, I will give you a cookie. No right or wrong answers, and since this character is not fully developed, I may even use your guesses as her personality too. I'd also like you all to come up with a name for her, for she is a major character in this story. But no pairing, I swear.**

**Aha, sorry, it's 10 pm. I'm tired. Had a horrible day at school and my leg's bleeding. By-bee~!**


End file.
